


Scenting

by Karkstrek



Series: First Times [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Jaehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Awkwardness, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Nosy Doyoung, Omega!Taeyong, Scenting, Sharing Clothes, Shy Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkstrek/pseuds/Karkstrek
Summary: It's awkward and weird, and they can't be more embarrassed. But it's okay, it's just the two of them and that's all they need.





	Scenting

First times aren’t always that great, they’re terrifying that sometimes all one wants to do is banish from earth so they don’t have to deal with whatever that first time implies. Taeyong has heard lots of things about first times from other omegas -even betas. Yuta once told him that Hansol was so gentle and caring that all he wanted to do was cry from happiness and relief that someone could understand him that deep, Taeyong, being the sensitive person he’s always been almost cried too… However, there’s always misunderstandings about things like this.

 

In Ten’s case, he was -still is- bitter about Johnny’s performance during his first heat -not really his first, but the first heat Johnny helped him through it-, the boy left after marking Ten, not really bothering where he went or anything. The rest’s history, Ten panicked, called him and told him how he felt, how used he felt like a simple fuck hole and nothing else, his heart shattered when he told him that Johnny was his first love ever and that he wouldn’t know how to live or what to do without him, for he was the clumsiest and most dependent person ever and Johnny was the only good thing about his life. At the end -and after a long chat between the two of them, with Taeyong as a mediator- two hours after the incident Johnny came back, explaining that he only left to buy more food and other supplies. Ten forgave him.

 

Back to the topic. Taeyong’s really nervous about this first time, he doesn't know what to think about this. He's been thinking about how to tell Yoonoh about it, he's ready to make this with Yoonoh, he trusts him completely and knows that the latter would never do anything to hurt him, and yet, he just can't help but think that everything will be a failure.

 

He's never asked nor mentioned something related to this to Yoonoh, he can't imagine what the other will think, what he would do. Will he accept Taeyong's proposal? Will he be confused? Will he leave Taeyong? Taeyong knows that if he keeps thinking about this he will have a panic attack. 

 

A sudden noise gets him out of his thoughts, the cause of his distress arrives just in time to see him fidgeting with his fingers. Yoonoh sits in front of him, a coffee already on his hands, the alpha never fails to calm him, just a tender smile and Taeyong's already melting. 

 

“Hey” he greets him, Taeyong nods in acknowledgement words failing him. Yoonoh’s hands let the coffee on the table, just for them to reach Taeyong's and caress them. Taeyong shudders. “Have you ordered something?” He asks.

 

“Yes” Taeyong's already ordered a muffin and some cold beverage, it hasn't arrived, but he's already ordered.

 

“Good” Yoonoh's hands cease to caress his knuckles for he uses them to guide the coffee to his lips and take a sip.

 

They start chatting, sharing their days, the things they've done until their meeting, some time in between Taeyong's order arrives and he starts eating it with Yoonoh taking a bite from time to time. 

 

Taeyong feels at ease every time Yoonoh laughs or grins while they chat. He knows he's ready to drop 'the bomb’ once he -they- finish his muffin. He stares at Yoonoh, hoping the other suddenly can read his mind, Taeyong wouldn't be surprised if he did, so he doesn't need to tell him himself.

 

“Yoonoh" he starts, the latter looks at him, warm eyes engulfing his. Yoonoh waits patiently for whatever Taeyong wants to tell him. “I've wanted to tell you something” as Yoonoh senses Taeyong's sudden nervousness he gets nervous as well,  _ it must be something really important _ , he thinks. 

 

“What is it?” he hopes he doesn't sound as rude and as desperate as he is right now. Taeyong evades meeting his gaze.

 

“I…” he starts again, Yoonoh extends one of his hands to caress his wrist, he gets the trust he needs, he continues “I think I'm ready for you to scent me” 

 

Yoonoh withdraws his hand from Taeyong's wrist, he wasn't really expecting this. It's… nice, to say the least, he's really happy right now, after all, he's been waiting for this ever since he started courting the omega.  _ His omega,  _ Taeyong hasn't rejected him and this, this request of his it's a proof that his affections are returned. He's surprised, and happy. But he hasn't answered and Taeyong has started looking distressed. 

 

Yoonoh takes the other hands in his own caressing every knuckle, scar and muscle there. Taeyong's hands are smooth and nice to look at, being a kindergarten teacher he needs to inspire that trust in his students. Yoonoh's pretty sure some of them feel attracted to him. They feel this need to protect Taeyong from every harm, Yoonoh remembers that time he visited Taeyong during his work hours, hoping to surprise him, the memory makes him grin, some of the kids tried to keep him away from his boyfriend, asking him nicely to not harm his dear teacher. 

They obviously failed, at the end of the day Taeyong had kissed Yoonoh like there was no tomorrow. 

 

He snaps out of his memories once he feels Taeyong's hands shudder in between his.

 

“Taeyong” the latter's gaze follows his every movement, his gaze stays at his eyes, feeling more safe looking there “Taeyong Lee, when I first met you I thought you were a really rude person” he laughs a bit, quickly to not get his partner more nervous “You've always had this gaze of yours, everyone that does not know you would think that you hate everything, that you're a really rough person. And although I am an alpha, I was really intimidated by it. It was weird, to say the least. I've never felt something like that, and although I didn't know you back there, the more I looked at you, at how you tried to be polite while you were talking to that mall attendant I knew that you weren't what your appearance screamed about you. I felt this sudden need to protect you, to know about why everything made you so nervous. Why, even if you were smiling, your eyes weren't feeling it at all. I was really attracted to you, to the fact that I didn't know anything about you. And then, when that rude alpha tried to pull you towards him, I got really mad, to the point I wanted to snap his neck…” Yoonoh abruptly stops, Taeyong is tearing up, his eyes glistening because of the unshed tears in his eyes, Yoonoh tenderly kisses the back of one of his hands, hoping that the action would ease the other “What I mean is, I'd be more than honoured to scent you”

 

“Thank you, Yoonoh” Taeyong smiles a bit. Thankful that Yoonoh eased his doubts about this. About the path their relationship could take, he's more than sure that Yoonoh will support him.

* * *

 

It's awkward. 

 

They agreed to scent each other after Yoonoh's shift ended, it's already past seven in the noon, they already ate, talked a bit, Yoonoh even asked if he could stay the night there, in Taeyong's apartment. 

 

So, there they are, sitting on Taeyong's couch while they watch somethingon the TV, they're not really paying attention. Taeyong's hands are fidgeting, his brows are furrowed and he can't stop moving his feet. Yoonoh, however has been thinking in a way to start said scenting.

 

He starts leaning on Taeyong's shoulder, once their arms touch -and once he's sure Taeyong would not feel attacked- he slowly guides his nose to the latter's neck sniffing a bit and enjoying the other’s natural scent. It pleases him, knowing that he's the only one ever sniffing the omega like this.

 

“Yoonoh” he mutters softly, almost like a gasp before presenting the expanse of his neck to the alpha. Yoonoh's mouth waters just seeing the smooth surface, he shakes his head, he's not biting him  _ yet  _ he looks away. 

 

“Yes?” He asks, one of his hands reaches Taeyong's neck caressing it tenderly before he gently returns his neck to its normal position. 

 

“Nothing” he says once he doesn't feel that vulnerable. Taeyong let's Yoonoh's hand massage his neck tenderly, he gasps once said hand touches the juncture between neck and shoulder, a few centimeters away from where his scent glands rest. 

 

“You okay?”  _ No _ , he wants to tell him, he's nervous and embarrassed, he knows his ears must be red, even his cheeks. He's grateful Yoonoh says nothing about it. 

 

Taeyong doesn't answer him, he gets up making Yoonoh confused. He smiles softly before sitting right on Yoonoh's lap. His legs on both sides of Yoonoh's, he stares at his face waiting for a response that'll tell him Yoonoh doesn't want him there, Yoonoh, however circles his waist with both arms, pushing Taeyong's chest against his own. He hugs him tightly, kissing wherever he can reach, his clavicle, his neck, his cheeks, his forehead, everywhere he can reach before kissing his lips. He starts gently, barely touching or pressing against Taeyong, he gasps, waiting for more and enjoying the contact. The first kiss finishes quickly, with Taeyong burying his face on Yoonoh's neck, trying to hide his embarrassment. Yoonoh rubs his back, waiting for the other to calm down.

 

“We can stop if you want” he suggests only to feel Taeyong to refuse. 

 

“No” he tells him “I want to continue, it's just… I don't know what I should be doing” Taeyong mutters against his neck, Yoonoh shivers with every word, they're so close, it's so intimate that Yoonoh can't help but blush. Taeyong's warm against himself, it's something that not even on his wildest dreams Yoonoh would have think of. 

 

He lets Taeyong guide them, slowly,  _ so _ slowly the silver haired man rests his neck against the other. Yoonoh moans, clearly not expecting something so forward. His hands make way to Taeyong's sides, feeling every wrinkle in his clothes, his neck meets Taeyong's, rubbing against each other while he continues hugging him. 

 

Taeyong feels dazed, his boyfriend's ministrations keep distracting him from what they're currently doing, he just wants Yoonoh to mark him, feel him everywhere, do as he pleases with Taeyong's body, use him, break him and put him back together. But… he knows Yoonoh would never do something like that, they're not ready to discuss  _ that _ about their relationship, but he's okay, what they have,  _ what they're doing right now _ it's more than enough for him.

 

They start kissing again, Yoonoh's mouth more demanding than before, he happily answers each kiss. Their limbs rubbing against each other, wanting to be more close,  _ more, more, more _ Taeyong can't think about anything but that.

* * *

 

It's been an hour since they stopped their scenting session. Yoonoh's still blushing while Taeyong tried everything on his power not to look at him. Yoonoh knows is his fault, he shouldn't have pointed it out, but hey, not every day does he sees his boyfriend so  _ excited _ . The latter's got a cushion over his crotch, his face is red while his eyes keep moving from one side of the living room to the other. Yoonoh knows it would be rude if he excuses himself to the bathroom right now, he knows that Taeyong will get why he wants to go there so he doesn't go there, that'll just increase the omega’s panic. 

 

So he doesn't. He gets up from the couch, takes a few steps in Taeyong's direction just to kneel in front of him. The latter stares at him, his hands moving anxiously trying not to move the cushion from its place. 

 

Yoonoh takes one of his hands, he kisses the back of it and continues kissing each knuckle before deciding to talk.

 

“It's okay” he starts, softly “we can discuss  _ that _ later, it doesn't matter, you know it's pretty natural to get a boner while scenting, so, don't mind it too much” his face gets slapped with the cushion. Taeyong glares daggers at him, getting really shy once he notices how close Yoonoh's face is to his crotch. He gets up and flees to his room as quickly as he can. Yoonoh just watched from afar.

 

He gets up as well once he hears Taeyong's door close. He knows the latter needs a moment to calm himself, so he goes to the kitchen, he needs to drink something  _ and calm himself _ as well.

 

It doesn't take long for Taeyong to join him on the kitchen, he looks calm but, as Yoonoh inspects him he notices something in his hands, something red.

 

“Uhm, I thought we could exchange clothes… so it would not be as awkward as before” he tells him as calmly as his nerves allow him. He fidgeted with the cloth before giving it to Yoonoh.

 

_ Holly… _ it's Taeyong's favorite sweatshirt, he doesn't need to sniff it to know that it's surrounded on Taeyong's scent. He doesn't dare look at him, instead, he takes his denim jacket off, he hands it to Taeyong whose cheeks are so pretty like that, all flushed and red.

 

“It's…”  _ it's perfect,  _ he thinks. They should've started with this instead of going to skin-to-skin scenting “alright, uhm, I should leave, Suho may kill me if I arrive late" he makes sure he has the sweatshirt before finally leaving.

 

“Oh, yeah” he guides Yoonoh to the door, not wanting him to leave at all.

 

Yoonoh stays outside for a bit before taking two steps towards the stairs. He returns almost immediately and before Taeyong can close the door he takes one of his wrists making Taeyong crash with his chest. He hugs him for a while before pressing a kiss to his temple.

 

“I love you” he whispers against the tender skin. Taeyong clutches his shirt, before kissing Yoonoh's neck.

 

“I love you too” 

 

That's all Yoonoh needs to know that they're okay, that they'll try this another time in the future.

* * *

 

“Isn't that Taeyong's sweatshirt?” Doyoung always the sharp one, notices first. Not even Suho noticed this.

 

“Uhm, yeah” he answers him.

 

“ _ Shit!  _ So… you two…” 

 

“No!” he denies. “We just exchanged clothes, we haven't reached that stage in our relationship”

 

“Oh, you still taking it slow?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“That's nice”

 

“It is”

  
Because they can go at the same slow pace, they can enjoy each other and learn things they didn't know about the other, and it's nice, because Yoonoh gets to do this with his soon-to-be mate.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know I wrote this much, it looked shorter, but well. I wanted to post this before my vacations ended (today's my last day), I hope you enjoyed this :3. 
> 
> Uhm, I also wanted to thank everyone who left kudos and comments and bookmarked 'Meeting' I wasn't expecting that much love. It made me so happy :'3


End file.
